


Depravity

by Libika



Series: Juhaku Week 2015 [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Clubbing, Flirting, JuHaku Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juhaku Week : Depravity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> this one was fun to write! I twisted the prompt a bit though ~

_“How in the world did I get in such a mess?”_  Hakuryuu thought, as he stepped into the…strangeplace. Well, it did look like a club, but the bright lights were hurting his eyes. There was such a crowd. People with all kinds of clothing styles, some of them wearing makeup – eyeliner for the most – some with torn jeans, others with shorts, some in heels, some not. He felt out of place. The young man was wearing black pants, with a light blue shirt. His hair was untied, for once, falling on his shoulders.

 _“Oh, yes. Now I remember. I couldn’t let Ali Baba go to a bar alone.”_ Hakuryuu almost slapped his face.  _“I shouldn’t have mentioned that gay bar. I went here only once, and next thing I now, Ali Baba drags me here.”_ He was exasperated. But it was nice to go out, sometimes.

 _“Well, I could enjoy myself too.”_ There were lots of attractive men here, after all.

But his friend seemed to enjoy himself. Ali Baba was dancing with a tall, red haired man. With a piercing. This was the little brother of the club’s owner, and his name was Muu Alexius. He had a good reputation. He was known for being kind, and most of all, respectful. A strong sense of moral and justice, but a funny guy to be around.

He wasn’t worried.

He took a sip of his Vieux Carré*, enjoying the taste. This club was a new one. It opened about a month ago. New owners meant changes. The club mixed the luxury of a chic London cocktail bar with the bright lights, and the music a dance club. It was crowded, but not to the point of being suffocating.

As he took another sip of his drink, he couldn’t help but remember his first visit there. One of his cousins, Kouha, knew Muu and asked Hakuryuu to go with him. Usually, the blue haired one wasn’t one to like going out. He did enjoy a cocktail once in a while, though. He had been sitting here, on the same spot, enjoying a Martini. He remembered dancing with somebody, but couldn’t remember the man’s face.

It couldn’t be important.

He sat, enjoying the music. It was a jazzy tune, with some pop tones. Not too loud, but loud enough for the dancers to have a good time. As he was taking the last drops of his drink, before ordering another, the music changed. That bar – club was quite something when it came to music. From Jazz to dubstep, anything could come.

The change of music pushed Hakuryuu to look around him.

_And that was it._

That was when he noticed him. And against him, he was smitten.

Perhaps it was the alcohol’s effects, but he felt the temperature rising up. His attention was yet focused on the man dancing at the center of the dance floor. Long black hair, with a red highlight. He paid the barman for his drink, before moving through the crowd. He needed to see the man more clearly. As he moved closer, he could see that the man was wearing red lipstick, eyeliner, khol.

Hakuryuu didn’t know if it was the alcohol thinking, but  _that man was hot as hell._  The man seemed to have noticed him. He had red eyes, as bright and red as his lipstick. He gave him a smile, beckoning him to come closer. The crowd was thicker than before. He was so close to the man that he could feel his perfume.

 _“Hypnotic Poison.”_ He recognized this scent. Some of his cousins used to wear it.

“Liking what you see? Name’s Judal, by the way.” The voice was playful. Judal turned around, his back facing Hakuryuu.

“Can’t say that I don’t.” Even if Hakuryuu was a calm, composed person, he knew how to be a flirt. His handsome features helped too. “You’re quite at it.” He smiled, Judal turning his head to take a look at him.

“A bit, huh?” He pressed his back to Hakuryuu’s chest, the latter placing his hands on the black haired man’s hips. Judal, with his head almost laying on the other’s shoulder whispered to his ear, sending him chills down his spine. “You have to be kidding. I am the  _best._ ” Hakuryuu thought that now, he didn’t need to keep the mask.

He moved his hands, until they were gripping Judal’s thights.

“Oh?” the red lips formed a smile, as the devil himself was starting to move his body to the beat. “You want to play?” Hakuryuu smirked. He turned Judal, their chest only a few centimeters away, almost touching. He cupped Judal’s cheeks, the latter smiling wickedly, just like a demon.

He took the initiative.

Grabbing Hakuryuu by the collar, he kissed him. The kiss was fervent, soft, lipstick covered lips were completing colder ones, making them warmer. Hakuryuu was just as passionate. Holding him by his tights, Judal’s legs wrapped around him, he could taste him. The taste of a Bloody Mary. Their tongues were playing, their exchange, eager. They broke it to take a breath, Judal unwrapping his legs, feet steady on the ground.

And once more.

It was intense, to say the least.

They were impulsive, almost brutal in their movements. Judal left his color on Hakuryuu, as if tainting him more than he already was. He bit Judal’s neck, leaving pink – if not crimson – marks on the pale flesh. They didn’t care about the crowd, few people were watching them.

Some of them seemed to actually  _enjoy_ the show.

Cheeks pink, sweat, shirt sticking to his skin, hair damp. He pushed it back. His scar could be seen, but it didn’t make him unpleasant. On the contrary, it added a raw, wild feeling to his appearance. He unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt, revealing his finely sculpted chest. His fair skin. While kissing him ferociously, Judal was leaving traces of hi nails on the chest exposed in front of him.

Hakuryuu used his hands as much as he could, touching – no,  _worshipping_  – the body in front of him. His pants felt tighter. And from what he could see, so were Judal’s. He couldn’t keep up the teasing. They moved away from the dance floor, in a private corner, near the bar. Judal was against the wall, his ripped leather pants opened, exposing his boxers.

His cheeks were red.

He moved Hakuryuu closer, guiding his hand. Tights, chest, nipples, member. Nothing was untouched. Hakuryuu felt an, almost,  _almost,_  devilish urge. He licked the base of his victim’s neck before biting it. Blood was dripping down from Judal’s neck, tainting his shirt. They were in a dark corner, no one paid attention to them, despite their show on the dance floor.

He drank the liquid, a feeling of pure ecstasy taking over him. He had tasted the blood of humans before, but he had tried to only drink animals’. But this,  _this,_ was the pure, sweet ambrosia. As he licked Judal’s skin, not forgetting the trail of blood on his chest, he felt happier than ever.

Keeping the façade for long was tiring. Hiding his fangs, wearing contacts.

For once he had dropped the mask.

Even though he had enjoyed his meal, something was off. Usually, he controlled himself among humans, even in the thickest of crowds. But this one was…

Before he could say anything, he felt a pair of lips on his cheeks, the faint touch of a  _tail,_ and then…

_Nothing._

No one against the wall. No one. He touched his cheek, before looking as his fingers. Red matter contrasting with pale skin.

A note was in his back pocket. It had the mark of a kiss.

_666 – Summon me if you need me, honey._

_Judal._

He took a quick glance at Ali Baba, who was talking with Muu. Everything was fine for the blond. But him?

_He was ecstatic._

“Can’t wait to see you again,  _darling._ ”


End file.
